Lembranças!
by Morfin Gaunt
Summary: SHORT.As vezes, lembrar e relembras das melhores coisas que já passaram, ajudam você a viver o futuro.H²


**Obs.:** A fic eh uma das minhas primeiras.Então...não liguem.Ela eh h² e curta. foi feita para o II Challenge H² do forum 3v, que ganhou o terceiro lugar.  
Thanks. pencer

* * *

**Lembranças!**

Hermione Jane Granger,uma garota madura,que frequentava o 7º ano de Hogwarts,de cabelos castanhos,chorava agarrada as pernas no sofá de sua respectiva casa:  
Grifinória.As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto,e a neve que caia do lado de fora do salão comunal batia na janela,na noite de madrugada.Hermione,amava uma única pessoa.E chorava por está.Ela tentava esquecer da cena do ano anterior,que passará todos os dias em sua cabeça,mais não consiguia resistir

**Flash Back**  
_Harry Potter,o menino que sobreviveu,viravá e reviravá páginas de um livro mal humorado.Bufava e Bufava,reclamava e reclamava,e sua cara de emburrado deixou a garota que ele amava irritada:  
-Harry você vai continuar com essa cara ou você quer que eu esqueça você e essa sua cara chata?  
-Gostaria que me deixasse um pouco em paz-Disse o garoto fexando o livro com orgulho.  
-Te deixar em paz?O que eu fiz para você Harry James Potter?-Disse sentandose a o lado do garoto e olhando para os olhos dele.-Se eu so a pior coisas que já te existiu me esqueça!  
-Hermione,eu só quero um pouco de paz...minha vida está uma confusão,estou irritado,você quer o que?  
-Respeito você tem isso?-Perguntou ela levantando do sofá e dando as costas para ele.  
-Mais Hermion...  
-Não Harry,não...-Disse Hermione irritada e preocupada a o mesmo tempo.Hermione rejeitará Harry naquele momento,ela chorava de amor sobre sua cama e ele lutava de raiva pela vida e pelo amor que tinha por sua melhor amiga...  
_**Fim do Flash Back**

Harry Potter.O garoto que sobreviveu,acabará de lembrar da pior coisa que fizerá na vida:Deixará sua melhor amiga e o amor desta brava consigo,e feiz ela regeita-lo!Harry era forte,não chorava por fora,mais por dentro.A cena veio a sua cabeça quando brincava com a Bolengoracia:Uma bola Roxa que grudava nas mãos,e desgrudava,e jogada no chão pulava quenem maluca.Ganhará dos Gêmeos,já que Harry os ajudará a criar a loja deles que hoje faz tanto sucesso.  
Harry estava canssado.Mas não estava com vontade de dormir.Guardou a Bolengoracia,puxou as cobertas e deitou em sua cama.Aquela briga não saia de sua cabeça,mais ela começará a canssar Harry.Os olhos dele começaram a se fechar,fechar.E fechados ele adormeceu.  
TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Ron e Harry estavam andando nos corredores da grande Hogwarts.Duas garotas vinham em direção deles...Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood.  
-Oi moreco-Disse Luna dando um selinho amoroso e doce em seu namorado que retribuiu.  
-Olá Harry-Disseram Luna e Gina juntas.  
-Bom,temos que ir...foi um oi rápido...tchau!-Disse Luna que saiu junto com Gina.Gina não parava de olhar para Harry,e esta deu uma piscadela para ele,que corou,mais logo voltou a o normal.  
Hermione Granger que vinha por trás dos garotos ficará vermelha também,de vergonha...não...mais sim de ciumes da cena que vira.Hermione saiu em passos rápidos dascostas dos Meninos,e olhava para os pés.Ao ver isto Harry relembrou no primeiro ano,quando Hermione ouvirá as palavras malditas de Ron que deixará ela triste.  
Hermione estava sentada enfrente a o "Lago da Lula gigante".Ela o observava,observava seu brilho,mesmo naquele frio.O céu estava alaranjado,mais um pouco de azul e rosa...um por do so, misturava o clima daquele lugar,uma lembrança veio a cabeça da garota.

**  
****Flash Back**  
_Hermione observavá o lago triste e solitária.Não tinha o que fazer ou o que lembrar.Estava vazia de sí e de tudo.Mais o lago a acalmava.  
-Hermione...?-Perguntou uma voz que ela reconhecia.Era a de Hrry,em tom calmo mais procupado.  
-Harry!-Disse ela se virando.  
-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...-Disse ele sentando se,ao lado da garota curiosa que olhava profundamente preocupada nos olhos verdes do garoto.  
-Diga Harry.  
-Mi-Mione...e-e-eu t-te-eu te amo...-Disse ele de cabeiça baixa e vergonha das ultimas palavras que sairam da sua boca.  
-M-as Ha-hari---Harry...e-eu-eu...também te amo-Disse ela pegando a mão do garoto que ela amavá e vice-verssa.  
O rosto de Harry avia se levantado.Ela fechou os olhos,e ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela.Até um momento que os dois sentiam a respiração do outro.Os lábios dos dois aviam se tocado.A lingua de Harry entrará na boca de Hermione,e um beijo cheio de amor e esperança avia acontecido naquele ezato momento...  
_**Fim do Flash Back**

Harry não conseguia comer o café da manhã.Algo no seu coração batia forte.

Hoje ele receberá outra Gemialidade,e Ron tinha adorado,que Harry até deu para ele.  
Harry sentiu que o que procurava era um amor...era seu amor.O amor de sua vida.Hermione.Ela saiu da cadeira e saiu do grande salão,mais ficou perdido...onde ir?"Lago...?É Lago"pressentiu ele...ele correu até o destino...ele lutou contra o frio e a dor.O ódio e o amor.E lá estava ela.Ele ouviu soluços e "choc choc's".Ele sentouse a o lado dela.Surpresa,mais ainda triste,ela o olhou e o olhar do garoto era doce,muito doce.  
-Hermione...você aceitaria minhas desculpas?-Perguntou ele com os olhos marejados de légrimas.  
-Claro Harry...-Disse ela abraçando o garoto que era apaixonada.Agora as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto não eram de solidão e tristeza.Era de amor e alegria...  
Ter todas aquelas lembranças,tinha válido a pena!

Fim

* * *

**N/A: **XD ai está a bagaça. D qm gostar, escreve uma Review em? E eu não aceito comentarios grosseiros, estes serão excluídos.

Thanks. 


End file.
